A user interface (UI) for media selection has been previously described to include a menu system configured in layers such that a media presentation (e.g., a movie) and the UI may be displayable concurrently. Therefore, a user of the UI is able to continue to view the media presentation (e.g., the movie) if presently playing, while interacting with the UI and without leaving the current presentation mode, e.g., presentation of the movie. The menu system presents alternate media selections or related information (hereinafter “media items”) in the form of a gallery of graphic icons or objects. This gallery may be composed of many entries, e.g., movie titles, television show titles, actors, directors, song titles, album names, album cover art, artist names, etc., which may be displayed based upon the selection in the menu system. The UI is context sensitive to the media presentation, i.e., it offers control features that are relevant to the media presentation. The control features are provided as a looping set of menu elements.
Currently the menu elements wrap from the beginning of a list of the menu elements to the end. This allows for simple navigation through a long list of menu elements. In this particular implementation, list wrapping repeats the entire list of menu elements at the end of the list. However, if the list of menu elements is short, the duplicate instances of menu elements in the list appear across the UI to create a list long enough to wrap across the UI. Although a wrapping and scrolling function is achieved, the design is unsightly and confusing due to either the presence of duplicate menu elements, menu elements that break at different positions at opposite edges of the UI, or both.